Conventionally, there has been known a technique for controlling recirculation of EGR gas by an EGR device based on an operating state of an engine, particularly based on an engine speed and an engine load. For example, PTL 1 discloses, relating to an engine control device having an EGR device, increasing an EGR gas amount as the engine speed increases in a high rotation and high load range of the engine; increasing the EGR gas amount as the engine load increases in the high rotation and high load range; and introducing EGR gas in a low rotation and low load range.